High School with a Twist
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: In this story, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico study at Goode High with each other, with the Gods joining them. Join them in a roller coaster of emotions, confusion and doubt.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Time Period: After the Last Olympian, Annabeth joins Goode High School during this period.**

_**Poseidon POV**_

Here I was, in the Annual Assembly of Olympus. Instead of actually planning something it looked like a mini World War III.

Hera was yelling at Zeus about Thalia and Jason (mostly Thalia, 'cause she had accepted Jason), while Zeus just sat and looked like he was going to burst with pent-up anger. Hades, who had been instated as an Olympian member, was arguing with Demeter about Persephone. Ares was sharpening his knife, looking jealously at Hephaestus and Aphrodite, who were talking to each other. They had realized their love for each other not soon after the war and Aphrodite had ditched Ares to go back with her husband. Athena was yelling in my ear about the relationship between our kids. Hermes was attending calls on his caduceus, AKA, the mobile, while Dionysus was talking to his wife Ariadne. Artemis was shouting at Apollo, who was not paying her heed and was listening to his iPod. Hestia was just sitting near the hearth, tending the flames. She too had been reinstated as an Olympian member. Her throne was usually put up during _proper_ meetings (which this wasn't).

'Quiet!' Zeus boomed, tired of Hera yelling at him. 'You all are acting like kids. Not only that, but two year olds. I think you all should become small children. You'd be really suited to it. Maybe I should –'

Just then, a bright light enveloped us and my vision became black.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I was just getting ready to board my flight, after a summer of ups and downs.

I mean to say, I started dating my crush of 4 years (not that I admitted I liked him until he saved me), and defeated the Titan Lord Kronos this summer. The first one is definitely on a usual teenage girl's list, and the second is most definitely not. I sighed, my happiness deflating slightly, as I thought of my school in San Francisco.

I hated it. In my school, where I spent a year as a Freshman, I felt like everybody was continuously trying to put me down. I had to spend day after day enduring name calling (nerd being the politest of them), and flirting. I used to evade the boys who flirted with me, or at least, for a little while, by saying I had a boyfriend. At least that was now applicable.

Just then, I saw a sight that gave my the creeps. Not _weird_ weird creeps, but only like, _Okay, why is this happening to me again?_ type of creeps.

My Dad was walking towards me, his eyes saying, _I have a surprise you will love_.

I mean to say, Dad almost never has good surprises, but this one, judging from the sparkle in his eyes, was truly amazing.

He came to me and said, 'Your tickets have been cancelled. Come, we have to get a cab.'

He explained how my family had shifted to New York after the war, and how they wanted to give me a surprise. I felt so happy, it knew no bounds. I was staying in the same city as Percy, which equaled to dates every week! I couldn't wait to tell Percy.

'Oh and, young lady, Thalia is going to stay with us too.' Dad dropped another bombshell, grinning at my excited expression.

I just about exploded with happiness, when I saw Thalia standing outside, grinning. I started to hug her when she pushed me back, and said, 'I wanted to tell you that my boyfriend is staying is staying with Percy – he'll be joining us at Goode High.'

It took me some time to register what was said. When it sank in, my eyes popped and I noticed that Thalia was not wearing the circlet that marked her a Hunter, and was wearing the kind of clothes that she used to wear before she joined the Hunters.

She grinned at me, and said, 'I quit the Hunters. I am dating Nico di Angelo.'

**I am really sorry for the delay in this story. I swear, the updates will be frequent. Thanks to all those people who waited for this story.**

**Stella**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I am going to make this story in two POV's, Poseidon and Annabeth's most likely, till such time the gods and demigods meet. From then onward, it will be in Third POV.**

_**Poseidon POV**_

I was trying to comb my hair, to make it look more presentable. I remembered the reason why I was trying to tame my hair.

_Flashback:_

_I groaned and sat up, my head spinning. I felt really young all of a sudden. I stood up and looked down, realizing why I felt like it. I was trapped in a 16 year old's body._

_The rest of the gods got up one by one, and each gasped when they realized what happened to them._

_I saw myself in a mirror and felt like I was looking at Percy. I had my black hair that looked look like I had just gotten out of bed and green eyes, and I was wearing a sea green t-shirt which said 'WARNING: FISHY PERSON HERE!' with blue jeans and a pair of green Converse._

_Athena, who woke up after me, looked a lot like her daughter Annabeth, except the blonde hair was hair down to mid-back, which was pulled back in a ponytail, and her gray eyes. She had on a V-neck yellow top which had black writing on it, 'IF YOU WANNA BE SMART, BE A GIRL!'and a black skirt that went to her knees. Her flats were black with yellow designs._

_Aphrodite woke up next. She looked like a teen supermodel, what with her blonde hair that went to her waist, kaleidoscopic eyes and a pink V-neck top, on which was written, 'TEENS DON'T COME MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME', along with a black skirt. She had on a pair of pink 6 inch heels.__**(Okay guys, if you think that Poseidon is being way too descriptive to talk about the clothes, well I'm a girl, and I want you to know how each of them look. You'll know why later in the chapter.)**_

_Hestia woke up with her brown hair pulled back and her eyes a sweet brown color. She wore her usual brown dress, only it had a swirly designs made by fake-diamonds, and went down till a little lower than her knees. On her feet were adorned a pair of blue flats._

_Hades woke up and I felt like I was looking at his son Nico. He too had the same black eyes and hair (which was the same style as me) that his son had inherited, and was wearing similar clothes. He had on a black t-shirt which had a white skull design, which he seemed to like. He had on a black jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans, so dark it almost seemed black and black Converse._

_Ares grunted and sat up. He had on a red muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and his pair of sunglasses which he usually had on, though I guessed that his eyes were reddish-brown. He had a buzz cut and what hair he had was black. He had on a pair of red Converse._

_Hephaestus woke up next. Aphrodite hurried up to help pull him up to his feet. He still look like himself, with the same hair cut and all, but was dressed wore a T-shirt which said ' I AM THE FORGE!' with jeans and a pair of oil colored Converse._

_Artemis woke up, looking like her normal self, only older. She had a knee-length silver dress on which glittered. Her mousy brown hair was held back in a ponytail, and her eyes still like the moon. Her feet were adorned with a pair of silver heels, about 1 inch._

_Apollo and Hermes woke up together, nearly bonking their heads with each other's as they almost went to sleep again. Apollo still looked like his normal self, with his blue eyes and blonde hair, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a sun-yellow t-shirt which had blue writing, 'WARNING: I AM SO HOT, YOU WILL BURN!' with flames licking the words. Hermes, however, looked exactly like Luke. He looked like Luke's twin, not his father. Hermes was wearing the same pair of blue jeans that Apollo was and an orange t-shirt which said, 'EVER MET A THIEF? LOOK UP'. He had the same hair and eyes as Luke. Apollo was wearing a pair of yellow Converse and Hermes, an orange pair._

_Hera groaned and stood up slowly. Her mid-back brown hair (I think it's mid-back) was pulled into a messy bun, and her brown eyes had a motherly look to them. She was wearing a knee-length peacock colored dress, along with a pair of 2-inch pink heels._

_Demeter was second-last to get up. She had a grass-green knee-length dress, which had a flowery pattern to them, along with a violet pair of flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her eyes were still the same grass-green._

_Zeus woke up last. He still had his electric blue eyes and black hair and he wore a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt with writing which said, 'I AM AS VAST AS THE SKY - AND JUST AS BLUE!'. His hair was messed up and like Hades' and mine. He wore a pair of blue Converse._

'_What did you do?' All of us yelled._

_He started to answer, but then a note fell out of the air and I caught and read it to the council._

Dear teens (because that's what you are now),

I have seen you bicker for so long, I have grown tired of it. So now, as you bicker like kids, I have made you that; after all, for you, teens are kids. Anyways, now you will go to High School, choose whichever one you want. Unless you become the people I want you to be, you shall remain in these bodies.

Rhea

_I looked up to see shocked faces. Then Athena spoke up._

'_Well if that's what we have to do, we will. Come on, High School starts in a week's time, we have to be ready by then. We shall wear these particular clothes we are wearing now to High School.'_

_Flashback_

So that was what caused me to be left in this position.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I stared at Thalia in shock. I felt the world start crashing around me. _She was dating?_

She smiled at my puzzlement and started to explain it all to me while we got into a cab.

I was amazed to find out that she left the Hunt to date. Nico di Angelo, on top of it. This meant that a new Lieutenant would be required. She then told me that Artemis told her to make arrangements of a new one.

We would be joining Goode High School, same as our boyfriends. I still found it weird to call a boy Thalia's boyfriend. When we reached our home I forgot everything else. It was my dream house. With all equipment to make it architectural!

I had been allotted the second-biggest room which Thalia and I would share. It wasn't small, though. We both had a different bed, a desk each and a walk-in closet. We also had our own bathroom! And not to forget, I had another table just for my architecture stuff. I was in heaven.

Now I have to pick out an outfit which I was going to wear to first day of school. And not to forget, I couldn't tell Percy my change of place!

**Edited: 3/4/13**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Poseidon POV**_

The gods and I walked into the subway, getting ready for school. We had decided to go to Goode, which I had nominated. My choice had been selected.

'Okay,' Athena said, as we stepped on to the train. 'We need incognito names. Think and say, because they will remain our names for a (maybe) long time.'

We fell into thought, as Athena declared her name to be Hermione. Artemis and Aphrodite followed, declaring themselves to be Luna and Angelina at the same time, then looking at each other in surprise. Ares then grunted out his name as Tom, followed by Hephaestus who named himself as Charles. We all smiled at each other sadly, knowing the exact reason why he had named himself that. Then I declared my name. Harry, I had decided. The others looked surprised.

'What?' I asked them. They turned away, and we continued.

Hestia quietly said Lily, and Demeter proclaimed Rose. Hera said Victorie, and Zeus immediately followed with Victor. Hades mumbled Adam, and Hermes and Apollo paraded around, saying Fred and George. Dionysus was the last to name himself. He chose Dakota.

'Hey!' I exclaimed. 'Most of us are named after Harry Potter characters!'

'Take me for example. Harry, after Harry Potter. Zeus was after Victor Krum. Ares, after Voldemort's original name. You know, Tom Riddle. Apollo and Hermes, who are named after Fred and George Weasley. Hera and Demeter, after the two future generations, Victorie and Rose Weasley. Hestia chose herself to be Lily Potter. Athena took after Hermione Granger. Artemis took after Luna Lovegood. And last, Aphrodite went with Angelina Johnson.'

By the time I finished, everyone stared at me in amazement, as if they just realized that particular fact. Athena snapped out of it first.

'Poseidon's right,' she said. 'I didn't realize it. Anyways, we have to decide how old we are. According to Grandmother Rhea, we can choose how old we want to be at High School. So, do you want to be Freshmen? Sophomores? Juniors? Seniors?'

'I think we should go for Juniors. I mean, we look that age,' Zeus suggested. It was the best thing he suggested since he decided to save us from Father (which was around three millennium ago). After all, my son and Athena's – I mean, Hermione's – daughter study as Juniors at Goode, though Ath - Hermione remains unknown about her daughter.

When we reached the school, a girl in a pink dress and pink high heels greeted us.

_**Annabeth POV**_

'Argh! This is just not happening!' I plopped onto my bed, groaning. I was surrounded with clothes, as I had emptied my side of the closet.

I wanted a good outfit which I could wear to school on the first day, and I just couldn't find the perfect one.

Thalia waded in through my sea of clothes, and comforted me. Big deal! She looked amazing!

She had on a black skirt with silver stars which she had decided on (she wanted Nico to be surprised), and an electric blue spaghetti top which also had silver glitter on it. She wore a pair of blue flats. Her hair, which she had grown a bit, hung around her face as she wrestled with the knots using a hair brush. Her eyes had her normal black eyeliner, with a bit of blue eye shadow. She had decided on wearing a pair of blue flats All in all, she did not look like normal Thalia, but she looked pretty. Very pretty.

She waded back to the sea which resided on the floor, and might probably engulf any person brave enough to open my bedroom door like a tidal wave. Oh, gods. Now I sound like Percy when he was on a lecture cum rant about water.

Back to the present. Thalia yelled 'Aha!', and emerged, holding something pink and black in her hands. She lay them on the bed and I stared in wonder. She had managed to spot something which I didn't. I swear she has become a daughter of Aphrodite in disguise. I guess it has something to do with dating.

It was a black skirt which was the twin of hers, with a pink spaghetti top with yellow, blue and green glitter on it. Silena had gifted it to me on my sixteenth birthday, saying she knew Percy will start going out with me. My birthday was just a month before Percy's. She also put up a pair of pink flats. **(AN – Sorry if they look a bit **_**too**_** girly. They are only dressing up for the first day.)**

I gaped at the outfit.

Thalia smirked. She threw the outfit at me and ordered me to change. After I came out, she seemed to be done with her hair. A lock of hair from the left side (for her) was taken to the back and pinned. The rest hung loose.

She turned to my hair and makeup. I had to keep my eyes closed through the whole ordeal, and when she was done, I opened my eyes and gasped. I do put on makeup and wear skirts, but only on dates with Percy.

Thalia had pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and had put on some eyeliner and pink eye shadow for me. I looked almost exactly like Thalia in the outfit and makeup, except her blue was exchanged for my pink.

'Thalia?' I asked her as we were eating breakfast. Susan (my stepmom) had put it on the table, then went to get Bobby and Matthew ready for school. She trusted Thalia and me to be ready and at school on time. 'Isn't Nico just twelve?'

'Oh, that!' She exclaimed and then explained. 'Hades said that he was too young, and changed his age to sixteen. Should have done that before the battle if he wanted Nico to be the Hero, but then again, he found the spell only a week ago, the day before he asked me out.'

'Oh,' I said, turning back to my waffles. As I ate, I wondered how _that_ particular incident went about. Thalia was very secretive about five minutes, I said, 'I think it's time for us to leave. We'll otherwise be late.'

We walked down to Goode, as it was on East 42nd Street, just two blocks away from our home **(AN – I made up the place where Goode stands. No need to go to New York and start hunting for it. It says in the book that Goode overlooks the East river, and so does this street)**.

I had finished my Sophomore year last year (10th Grade for dunderheads who don't know) and we were going to start our Junior year (if you don't know what that is, you seriously need to go to a hospital to check if you have a brain).

'Here we go!' I sighed as we walked into the school and towards two girls, one of them who wore a blue dress, and one who wore red one, both with matching heels.

**Edited: 3/4/13**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, before I start I have something to say to you all. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited and follow this story! And to some people have brought up some valid points, who I will mention, this chapter is dedicated to them!**

**As ****Demigod34823**** rightly said, the comments about the Year Groups like that dunderhead comment were made in a joking manner, though the second about Juniors was completely serious. The comments were not made to offend anybody, and if you are offended by it, I would like to apologize heartily. Please accept my apology.**

**To ****Guest (unknown)****: You see, I wanted to keep their names as HP Characters, as they were really suited their personalities and I couldn't think of anything else.**

**To ****Guest (Crystalyn)****: Well, if you look at it **_**technically**_**, Percy is basically dating his niece, and Silena was dating her half - brother (Aphrodite and Hephaestus are married). It doesn't matter because gods don't have DNA. And anyways, I'm a huge supporter of Thalico, so don't throw virtual tomatoes at me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to these above mentioned people! On with the chapter!**

_**Poseidon POV**_

'Hello!' The girl in pink said cheerfully. 'I'm Stella, and you must be new; I went in the school and I was asked to help some of the new people here, so welcome to Goode!'

I looked at her closely. She had blonde hair that went to her mid-back, a knee-length pink dress and 6 inch pink heels. I could almost notice the two small turquoise earrings, along with a neckpiece and bracelet that matched the earrings. On one of her feet she was wearing an anklet and had blue eyes. All in all, she looked like a popular girl.

We introduced ourselves and Stella took us inside to give us a short tour of the school.

'… And this is the locker area!' She finished, gesturing the area behind her with her hand. Her eyes suddenly widened as if she just remembered something… or saw something.

'Ash, Christ!' Stella yelled, running to hug the two girls who stood behind us, one wearing a red dress, and one wearing a blue dress, both with matching heels. Behind them, I could notice the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Zeus, Annabeth and Thalia standing. I saw Athena and Zeus' eyes widening when they noticed their daughters, who were dressed in clothes which they both rarely wore.

I helped Hera to round up the gods and take them to our lockers and get our books before the two girls noticed us.

_**Annabeth POV**_

'Um, hi, I'm Thalia, this is Annabeth, we're new,' Thalia said awkwardly to the two girls standing outside chatting.

They stopped talking looked us through. One of them finally smiled and said, 'I'm Ashley, and this is Christina; welcome to Goode!'

Ashley had on a red dress with red 6 inch heels, along with a cute little locket which had the picture of a familiar looking man on it, I couldn't remember who. She had black hair which cut to mid neck and was styled in a cute way, and her eyes were emerald green. She was also wearing a tiny pendant along with the locket.

Christina was the one wearing the blue dress and blue 6 inch heels. Her hair was left open and went a little past her shoulders, and was black in colour. She had deep blue eyes which were very kind. She had on a small ring and a pretty little blue watch on her left hand **(AN – Trust me, you will want to know later on)**.

'Well,' Christina smiled, holding out her hand to Thalia, 'It's good to meet you Thalia.'

She shook hands with her, then with me. 'And Annabeth.'

They took us on a short tour of the school.

Ashley's attention was diverted when we entered the locker area. She was looking over my shoulder at someone near the lockers, wearing a mischievous little smile. Christina noticed this and turned to do the same. Thalia and I swiveled our heads to look at a blonde girl dressed in pink, talking to a group of people. The group looked kind of familiar.

Ashley and Christina walked up to the blonde and we followed. When she saw them, she yelled, 'Ash, Christy!' and ran to hug them. Though how she ran in those heels, I'll never know.

She gave the two girls two big hugs, then started chatting with them. This girl must be Stella. Ashley had told us who Stella was on the tour. Apparently, they were best friends. Behind Stella was a group of people, two of whose eyes were as big as quarters. They looked _very_ familiar for some reason, I just couldn't place them. It was like the picture on Christina's locket.

The people started hurrying away towards the lockers. They were a mystery I had to solve before the week was up.

**Edited: 3/4/13**

**Edited: 23/4/13**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thing I need to clear up: The gods will be referred to as their names when being spoken about (like Poseidon says **_**Athena did so and so**_** in his thoughts), while when they are being spoken to, it will be their incognito names.**

**One person is the holder of my thanks for all the reviews she put up: ****TrueGrimm****, I think you are one of the people who I think are the best here. I dedicate this chapter to you. Because of TrueGrimm's reviews, I'm in a happy mood and this is a chapter for you in which the Percabeth and Thalico reunion is there! Now, on with the story!**

_**Poseidon POV**_

'Guys, come on!' I dragged the gods along with me, towards our lockers. 'Ath – er – Hermione and – er Victor, _stop ogling_!'

Athena and Zeus snapped out of it and came willingly with us as we walked to our lockers, which were conveniently next to each other's. Then we removed our schedules (we got them during that tour which Stella gave us). Athena, Zeus, Hades and I had the exact same schedules (Homeroom, English, Greek, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Science, Elective and PE [Physical Education]). Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hephaestus had the same too (Homeroom, Greek, Math, Lunch, Study Hall, Science, English, Elective and PE [Physical Education]). Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Hermes and Apollo also had the same schedules (Homeroom, Greek, Science, Lunch, Study Hall, English, Math, Elective and PE [Physical Education]).

'Okay,' Athena said, analyzing all our schedules. 'We will all split up. That is, after Homeroom. We are in the same Homeroom. After that, let's see, which classes do we have together? Hmm, we have Homeroom, Lunch, Study Hall, Elective and PE together.'

She returned our schedules back to us. After she finished distributing them, I said, 'Hermione, Victor, Adam, stay here with me please. I need to discuss something with you three.'

'What is it, Harry?' Athena questioned.

'Our children are here with us,' I told them bluntly, but quietly. As Athena and Zeus already saw their kids, they weren't too surprised, but Hades was.

'Nico's here?' He exclaimed. I nodded, then said, 'What are we going to tell them? We can't just walk up to them and say, "Hey guys, we're your godly parents, the other gods are here too", they would freak out. I suggest we take them to a secured and deserted corner and request Mother to return our powers long enough for us to show them our original forms, like the Olympic tall ones.'

The others agreed to my plan. We got out of our little huddle, and turned around as to know why everyone had gone silent. I now realized why. There were two couples out there, kissing. What made the crowd quiet was not just that. It was what happened afterward to one of the couples.

The first couple was Percy and Annabeth, while the other was Thalia and Nico. Percy and Annabeth were not allowed to kiss for long though. A slut wrenched them apart and demanded from Annabeth, 'What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?'

I turned to see Athena glaring daggers at The Slut.

_**Annabeth POV**_

After Stella **(AN - I forgot to tell you, but that's me :D)** let go of her best friends, she turned to us. She smiled and held out her hand.

'I'm Stella, and you are?'

'I'm Annabeth, and this is Thalia,' I told her. She gave us the same 'Welcome to Goode' thing which was bugging us since we came by everyone, but we smiled, looking like nothing was wrong. Then she turned to Ashley and Christina and started talking to them, including us in the conversation too. From what I could tell, they definitely were popular girls. Their outfits proved it, though their behavior was nothing like a popular girls (after all, they weren't mean).

Thalia and I excused ourselves to go get our schedules. Then we compared them. We had the same schedules (Homeroom, English, Greek, Lunch, Study Hall, Math, Science, Elective and PE [Physical Education]).

We walked towards our lockers, but before that, saw someone I wanted to see for few days now. His muscles rippled under the sea-green t-shirt he wore which read 'THE SEA IS MY DOMAIN'. His black jeans showed off the muscles in his legs. He wore blue Converse. His eyes shone under his mop of black hair as he talked to the guy on his right. All in all, Percy looked hotter than he looked in the summer.

I turned to see where Thalia was looking. She was gazing at a boy who stood on Percy's left as he talked to the other person. This boy didn't have as many muscles as Percy, but he still had them. He wore a dark blue t-shirt (probably because Percy made him wear something other than black) with a black jacket and black jeans. His T- shirt read 'I LIVE FOR DEATH'. I think both he and Percy had personalized their T-shirts. He also wore a black Converse. Of course, I'm sure Thalia found Nico hotter than Percy.

I got a Eureka idea. 'I have an amazing plan!' I whispered to Thalia, and dragged her to a corner where no one could see us. Thankfully, sunlight was streaming through a ventilator. I fished out a drachma and a spray gun which I carried in case I needed to Iris Message someone where I couldn't do it any other way. I peeped at Percy and Nico, while Thalia stood there bewildered. When I saw Percy showing something to Nico in is locker and no one was looking, I pressed the trigger in the spray gun, threw in the drachma, and said, 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.'

Suddenly Thalia gasped as she realized what I was doing, and she peeped over my shoulder as Percy and Nico suddenly appeared in the rainbow. Percy and Nico's faces broke into huge grins when they caught sight of us, though Nico seemed to grin about something else too.

'Annabeth!' Percy exclaimed. 'Thalia! Where are you two?'

'Turn around,' I smiled, and stepped out of the corner, not before swiping my hand through the Iris Message. Thalia followed me out.

Percy whirled around. His face broke into a larger grin than I have ever seen. He walked over and scooped me into a hug. Nico did the same to Thalia. We kissed, as did the other couple.

The world seemed to vanish around me. I could only feel Percy. Suddenly, we both were wrenched apart by a girl that looked like a slut.

'What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?' The Slut demanded.

**Cliffys on both POVs (though they are the same)! See how Annabeth handles The Slut and what does Athena do. Next chappie Annabeth's POV will be first, and Poseidon's second, they'll meet in the next chapter too. At last! If you read the AN till the end, add this to your review: 'PERCABETH AND THALICO ROCKS!'**

**Stella**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Annabeth POV**_

'What do you mean?' I asked The Slut, who was standing as if she were Queen of the World. Unfortunately for her, it was a title taken by Hera. Even though I hate Hera most in this world, this girl was on the top of my Hate List right now.

Percy sighed. 'Tiffany, can you leave Annabeth alone?' **(AN – Sorry if anyone is offended by the Slut name. If, of course, they aren't sluts ;)**

The Slut, Tiffany, turned to Percy, and smiled flirtatiously. 'Oh Percy, how can you date a girl like _her_, when you can have me?'

I looked her up and down, and wrinkled my nose in distaste. She looked like your normal slut. She wore this skirt, which Silena told me were called micro-minis, but looked like a belt. Silena used to wear them too, but I doubt that she wore skirts which were two sizes too small. She wore a top which were actually looking like a bikini, and her skin looked like she had dyed it orange. Fake-tanning does that to you. Her face was completely caked in makeup. Her blonde hair was straight, and it went to her mid-back, and she had dull blue eyes, which sparkled due to anger right now.

When she looked me up and down, she seemed to think I had everything she didn't, which was very true. She then turned back to Percy, and plastered a fake smile on her face.

'And anyways, you have known me for two years, and I'm sure she hasn't known you for even a day.'

'Excuse me?' I said in outrage. 'I have known him since we were twelve!'

I had enough of Tiffany. I narrowed my eyes at her in intense dislike, and then slapped her across the face hard. She yelped in pain when my hand hit her face, and she clutched it, throwing an apparently murderous glare at me, which was pretty weak.

I got hold of Percy's hand and yanked him away, while Tiffany yelled curses at me. I motioned Thalia and Nico to come with me, and we marched to the corner I was in when I Iris Messaged Percy.

'That idiotic Slut!' I fumed, as Nico and Thalia looked on in amusement, and Percy tried to calm me down. 'That Slut! How dare she call you her boyfriend! How dare she!'

Percy shut me up with a kiss, and Thalia and Nico, from what I could see, immediately wiped the smiles off their faces, and wrinkled their noses in distaste. When we broke apart, Percy pulled me into a hug.

'I'll never leave you for a slut,' He whispered in my hair. Then, I felt someone grab me and put a hand on my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Then, the person started taking me to another place._ Uh oh,_ _am I being kidnapped?_

_**Poseidon POV**_

As Annabeth showed The Slut, Tiffany, what she was made of, Athena's face was filled with pride. Even I was impressed at how she slapped Tiffany. Not that I was sure that Tiffany would not flirt with Percy ever again.

'Um, Athena -' I said slowly. 'We should go get the kids before the first period, which starts in –' I checked my watch, and felt my face morph into an expression of horror. '- five minutes!'

Athena gasped, and so did Hades and Zeus, and we ran to fetch the kids, and explain it all to them in the next five minutes, then reach Homeroom on time!

We grabbed our kids and wrapped our hands over their mouths and took them to one corner of the field. But when all of us realized that other kids would find us taking four kids somewhere on the field suspicious, so Hades made us slip through the shadows into a small place on the fields, while we thought on what to tell them.

**Edited: 3/4/13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, back to normal. If you want to know what is back to normal, it isn't the updates, sorry. It's the POV order. Poseidon first, then Annabeth. Of course, next chapter onward it will be in Third Person POV. Adios! Enjoy!**

_**Poseidon POV**_

I, along with my two brothers and niece, shadow-traveled our respective kids to the spot we chose. The moment we let go of the kids, they whirled around to confront us. But seeing our faces, they seemed to recognize us as someone they had seen some time back, but couldn't quite put their fingers on it.

Annabeth figured it out first.

'Mom?' She asked Athena, who beamed at her. The moment Annabeth said this, the other kids connected the dots.

'Dad?' All the three Big Three kids exclaimed at once. My brothers and I smiled and nodded at them.

'How do you think we can trust you?' Percy, the first one to protect his family, stepped forward to glare at us. As I had told my brothers and niece about asking permission from Mother to let us make the kids believe them (even though Athena, Hades and I looked exactly like our kids, minus Athena's brown hair), we smiled at each other, and willed our true forms to take place. As we grew in size, the kids' eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. The giant size only lasted for a moment though; we turned back into our teenage selves.

All the kids had priceless expressions on their faces. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. The other gods joined me. The kids got affronted looks on their faces, and they took their jaws off the ground to talk to us.

'Dad, Athena, Zeus and Hades, what are you doing here? Are the other gods here? Are you –' Percy began, but was cut off by Athena.

'We aren't what you called us. I'm Hermione, the one you called 'Dad' is Harry, 'Zeus' is Victor and 'Hades' is Adam,' Athena said haughtily.

'Um, anyways, we have to go, classes are starting, and we have Homeroom next!' I cut in hastily as the bell rang.

'I'll take you the quick way,' Hades said, grabbing our elbows and gesturing Nico to do the same. They both quickly made us drop through the ground and sideways from behind the lockers. Thank us that our lockers were side by side!

_**Annabeth POV**_

I gaped as I removed my books for the next three periods from my locker and put them in the small bag I had kept in the locker (Thalia and I had kept our books in our lockers in when we got our schedules). I couldn't believe that _my mother_ was studying in school with me. How weird is that? And all the gods, including Percy's dad, are studying with us. It was too bizarre.

After putting the books for Homeroom (not that we do anything much; we just sat and chat around, or in Percy's case, finish the incomplete homework), English and Greek in my bag, I slung it on my shoulder and grasped Percy's hand as he walked toward me.

'Which room is your Homeroom in?' He asked as we walked, following our parents and the other two lovebirds. I pulled out my schedule and said, 'Room 4. You?'

He grinned and said, 'Me too! Hey, guys, what's your Homeroom number?'

Thalia said, 'Same as Annabeth,' Nico said, 'Same as Percy,' and the gods all chorused, 'Room 4.'

'Well, that clears it,' I commented, amused. 'We have the same Homeroom. And Thalia, Percy, Nico and I have the same schedules (Percy's and mine matched, and he told me that Nico also had the same one, and I told him that Thalia and I did too). What about you, gods?'

'We have the same schedules,' Poseidon said, then proceeded to tell us his schedule. We demigods were surprised because we had the same as them. Well, that made things simpler.

Then Mom piped up. 'The other gods and I, and apparently you, share Homeroom, Lunch, Study Hall, Elective and PE. So we'll be seeing each other in the Homeroom.'

Just then, the warning bell rang, and we had to hurry through the thinned crowd to get to our Homeroom on time. When we were outside the classroom, Mom pulled us demigods aside to tell something to us.

'Remember, use our incognito names instead of our actual ones. If you slip, say that we remind you of the Olympian gods, no one will say anything, but if they do, tell them you kept the nickname on the spur of the moment.' Wow, Mom talks fast.

When the final bell rang, we entered the room, and Stella walked over to us **(AN – Do you think I'm going to forget myself and my besties?)**.

'Hey Percy!' She said, then turned to the rest of us. She nodded, and turned back to Percy.

'So, I heard from Tiffany that you have a girlfriend,' She said, smiling mischievously. I was relieved to find that at least one girl here didn't hit on my boyfriend.

'Who's the girl who was stupid enough to date you?' She grinned. Percy made a shout of protest, while we demigods grinned. I raised my hand in mock-meekness and said, 'Guilty as charged.'

She grinned at me, and said, 'Well, you don't look stupid, so I'll excuse you. Anyways, hi Hermione,I heard from all the rest of the group, and they told me you, Lily and Luna aren't big on dating. I'm not either! Ashley and Christina are not very big when it comes to dating as compared to other friends of mine. They are only crushing on a couple of guys, Jake and Ethan.'

Mom didn't look too happy to be talked to like this, but she seemed to take a special liking to Stella just because she said that she wasn't big on dating. The two of them walked away to talk to the other goddesses, whom Stella, Ashley and Christina seemed to have become good friends with.

Thalia leaned over to me and whispered, 'Well, I guess I won't have to find a new lieutenant for Artemis, she can find one on her own.'

When the teacher for Homeroom came, we had roll call to choose our electives. There were three: Drawing, Drama and Photography. Here, unlike our usual schools, we could choose more than one. Of course, I chose Drawing and Drama. Percy chose Drama and Photography. All the gods chose all three. Stella chose Drawing and Drama, while Ashley and Christina chose Drama and Photography. It seemed their crushes had, Jake and Ethan, had taken the same. Thalia chose the same as me, while Nico chose the same as Percy.

Just when we finished choosing our Electives (I couldn't care less about Tiffany's), the bell rang, and we (Demigods and our particular parents) headed out for English, and the other gods headed out for Greek. Stella, Ashley and Christina had the same schedules as us demigods and our parents too, so we all went to English with Mr. Blofis in Room 10, me earning glares from loads of girls because Percy's hand rested on my waist. Oh well, you can't have everything you want. I grinned to myself.

**Aaand, done! I couldn't just not mention at least one class in Annabeth's POV, and plus, next chapter onwards it will be in Third Person's POV. If you want anyone else's POV, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. And if you've had the patience to read my ramble till here, please type the following in your review or PM – "HIGH SCHOOL WITH GODS! WHAT?"**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	8. Author's Note 1

**I'm sooooo sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever! But I have a good reason for that! My stupid exams are two days away, and I need to study hard for them. I am forced to put all my in – progress stories on temporary hiatus. I'm really sorry for that, but I promise that you'll get your updates till Christmas. And I have requests for people reading this. All my fans who like Harry Potter, please do read my story, 'The Time it all Came to be'. It tells how the Founders met, and how they made Hogwarts. Please do review it! (For my Mark of Athena goes Haywire fans, I might probably take a long time to update it. It is now on permanent hiatus; till ilovepiano12 gives me chapter 6)**

**Yours sadly,**

**Stella**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know you guys are really happy to see my chappie earlier than planned; I decided to give you all a treat in a fit of happiness. Oh well, but I'm guessing you're all very happy. So, there's going to be 5-6 chapters till Jan 21, my thirteenth b'day. Be sure to wish me! The dates are – today, 25th, 1st, 2-3 in between 1st and 21st, and 21st. Oh, and, plus, I will not update for a month after my b'day. Anyhow, I know you are impatient for the chapter, so on with it!**

_**Third Person POV**_

Annabeth sighed, and handed a small wrapped up paper to the daughter of Zeus, and said, 'Pass to PJ.' They had become accustomed to speaking in code. Athena gave Annabeth a reproachful look. Annabeth leaned over and whispered to her mother, 'Mo – that is, Hermione, we've already done all this. We could pass with flying colors without even having to study!'

Athena grudgingly nodded her consent. Annabeth grinned in triumph.

The demigods and their parents (if you've not noticed, Stella, Ashley and Christina are demigods; figure out their parents) were sitting in Greek. Percy and Annabeth were passing notes to each other. Athena didn't appreciate it, but she knew they could do it because of their expertise in Greek. When Percy got her next note, he grinned. It said this, though in Greek:

_Seaweed Brain, I'm bored!_

Percy grinned and started scribbling his answer to his girlfriend (again in Greek):

_Don't worry, Wise Girl, I'll tell you a riddle. What's an ig?_

He asked Thalia to pass it to 'AC', and when Annabeth read it, she raised her eyebrows at Percy, wrote something in her neat handwriting, and passed it to him. Percy read it:

_Seriously Seaweed Brain? Oh, I don't know answers to stupid riddles! So, what's the answer?_

Percy grinned in triumph of knowing something that Annabeth did, and wrote down something on the paper and passed it back to Annabeth. When she read it, she looked exasperated, but also amused.

_Oh, an Eskimo's house without a toilet – er, lavatory._

She shook her head, and passed the note back again, as Percy kept entertaining her with stupid riddles, which, he later confessed, he took out of a joke book. Some of the more hilarious one's with their answers (many of which exasperated Annabeth to no end) are given below:

_Who is the fastest runner in the world? Adam, because he was the first in the human race._ (Annabeth shook her head at her Percy's stupidity, but nevertheless felt like laughing)

_What did one elevator say to another? 'I think I'm coming down with something.'_ (Annabeth had to smother her laughter on this one)

_What did the dentist say to the golfer? 'You've got a hole in one!'_ (Annabeth could not help but admiring her boyfriend's sense of humor)

While the note passing was going on, Tiffany could not help but watching the couple with jealous eyes. She always wanted to be Percy's girlfriend, him being so hot and all. But, of course, the Chase girl spoiled it all. She was either making-out with Percy, or laughing at him. Tiffany could not see why Percy even liked her if she was always like this. _Oh well_, she thought bitterly, _he has to like_ her, _when he could have me._

_**Later, at the cafeteria**_

It had been a normal lunch; that is, as normal as it could be till things started to excite. Tiffany was sitting at the popular table, no doubt insulting Annabeth, while the gods and their kids (and yes, Stella, Ashley and Christina were sitting on a separate table than the gods, and the populars, and discussing who knows what) sat on a different table.

Then, out of the blue, an explosion took place, and an army of monsters erupted out of the wall, about fifty of them, ranging from _dracanae_, to werewolves, and to the Minotaur. Stella's shoulders visibly sagged, and she turned to her best friends and said, 'You guys, take care of the mortals and them,' she waved her hand toward the god-demigod group, 'I'll handle the army.'

Before anyone knew anything, Stella's high-heels were flying through the air, hitting two _dracanae _on the forehead and dissolving them, her dress was gone and replaced by pink armor, her bare-feet replaced with color-coordinated pink combat boots, her earrings glittering brightly, a bow-and-arrow set on her back (all the arrows were a mixture of Silver, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and an unknown metal), and a dagger in her hand (it was also made up of the above mentioned mixture of metals). Her heels were caught by her and thrown behind as they came flying through the air toward her, like boomerangs.

She jumped into action. Her dagger sliced through the monsters as she flipped in midair. When a _dracaena _swung her sword at Stella, her hand came up, and a shield materialized out of nowhere to intercept the attack. The moment her hand went down, the shield disappeared. It was the shield's magic.

When most of the monsters had disintegrated, the few remaining including the Minotaur, Stella jumped up with some weird technique, and landed on the hanging tube lights, which were quite some feet above the Minotaur. Her dagger then vanished, to be replaced by the bow and an arrow. With deadly aim and accuracy, she began to fire the arrows on to the remaining monsters, all of which, except the Minotaur, disintegrated instantly. Then she leaped back down, somersaulting in midair and landing on the Minotaur's face, and doing a back flip, she stabbed her dagger into the monster's abdomen. He too, disintegrated.

She then walked to the god-demigod group, looking a bit tired, and with only a few strands falling out of place from her hairdo.

She then pressed a small emerald on her armor, and it vanished to replace her pink dress. She pressed the small diamond on her anklet which seemed to be embedded on the combat boots, leaving her bare-foot. Ashley tossed Stella her high-heels, which she strapped on. She pushed the studs in her ears, which became less sparkly. She tossed her dagger into the air, and brought her neck to the place where the point was hurtling at, and just before cutting off her head, it molded into her necklace. She then smiled and said, 'I see I have a lot of explaining to do.'

**Phew! I wrote this at top speed to give it to you now. Oh, well, but it came out very well. So, do tell me what you think about it. And if anyone wants to ask me about Stella's fears, well, she fears the dark (stupid, I know), spiders (I do, too), and people jumping from behind pillars to kill her, which she was cured of when some idiot used to yell and jump out from behind walls to do exactly the same. Very random, I know. Anyhow, if you want to tell me anything, PM me, or leave a review. If you are still reading, the why not say "STELLA ROCKS"! Just kidding, don't write that. Write "I LOVE HIGH SCHOOL!" Toodles till the 25th!**

**Stella**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the AN, but I wanted to inform you about the poll I am putting up on my profile. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, so in the meantime please do vote. In t you choose whether the HoO will happen in 'High School with a Twist', aka, this story. Vote and tell!**

**Stella**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back, with a new chapter! I only have a couple of things to say to one thing before the chapter commences.**

**To ****Guest (unknown)****: Stella (not me) is **_**not**_** another Mary Sue. She is just a legacy who has been granted the powers of all gods, as will be revealed in the chapter. If you think Stella is a Mary Sue, then I'm sorry, but for your information, she's hardly going to be there; she will join the Hunters of Artemis, be the Lieutenant, in fact. And, no, there is going to be nothing bad happening, and no quest. And, please do tell me, how can a normal **_**demigod **_**or **_**legacy**_** snap her fingers and make the world alright, when the gods themselves can't do it? Hm?**

**Okay, I want to make some changes in the schedules.**

**Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and their kids (therefore, Stella, Ashley and Christina): Homeroom, English, Greek, Math, Science, Study Hall, Lunch, PE, Elective.**

**Hera, Artemis,** **Aphrodite, Hestia and Hephaestus: Homeroom, Greek, Math, Science, English, Study Hall, Lunch, PE, Elective.**

**Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Hermes and Apollo: Homeroom, Greek, Science, English, Math, Study Hall, Lunch, PE, Elective.**

_**Third Person's POV**_

The gods and demigods stared at Stella, who continued to smile serenely at them. At last, Artemis managed to take her jaw off the floor and said, 'How did you learn to fight like that? You defeated the whole army on your own!'

Stella said, 'Oh, well, I was taught that by my parents. My full name is actually Stella Diana Anderson.'

All the gods paled, and Athena spoke. 'Well, Stella, you might be surprised, but we are the gods and demigods. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico are the demigods, and the rest of us are the gods.'

To their astonishment, Stella looked only mildly surprised. 'I suspected it, you know. I doubted you as soon as I saw you. I wasn't granted your deduction powers for nothing, you know, Lady Athena.'

Stella bowed to Athena, who started. The demigods puzzled: the gods had not revealed their true selves to her, but yet, how did she know who they were?

Seeing the demigods' puzzled faces, she said, 'Well, I'm a legacy, of all gods (many demigods married into my family) and I am almost a mortal, 'cause my godly ancestors all date back to Ancient Greece. Apparently, the gods decided to enhance all my sleeping godly powers by gifting me a tiny bit of their powers. For example, I can breathe underwater, and I can manipulate the currents to swim faster when I am under, but not use it when I am outside. I also get wet underwater.'

The demigods made gestures of understanding. Artemis turned to Stella and said, 'My girl, would you like to join the Hunters of Artemis?'

Stella's face lit up with happiness. She kneeled in front of Artemis, and said, 'My Lady, it has always been my wish to become a Hunter. I would love to join you in Hunting. But first, please do tell me what all I shall be granted.'

Artemis smiled and said, 'You will be immortal, unless you fall in battle or let go of your Oath. I assume you know of the Oath? Well, you do, and as Thalia has left the Hunt, you shall be named my Lieutenant, as you are the oldest. Any questions?'

Stella had only one. 'I will be allowed to wear whatever I want, won't I?'

'Yes, yes you can wear whatever you want; I'm sure you don't want to give up the wardrobe you were gifted by Aphrodite/Angelina. Do you agree?'

Upon Stella's nod of consent, Artemis said, 'Then repeat after me: _ I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis_.'

Stella repeated, '_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis_.'

'_I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt_.'

Stella repeated the lines, and Artemis said, 'I accept you as my Lieutenant.'

Several changes were wrought. First, Stella glowed silver for a moment, then became normal again, except for a small silver shimmer around her. Her dress changed to silver, and her high heels did too. A small circlet on her hair glowed, and the circlet which marked her the Lieutenant of the Hunters appeared on her head. Her different jewels also adopted a silvery glow, though they were still turquoise, or in case of her anklet, diamond. She stood up, her eyes pulsating with raw power.

'I feel stronger,' she said, almost to herself.

'Welcome, sister,' Artemis smiled. Stella smiled back.

Annabeth broke in. 'Whoa, I want to ask a question. How do all your weapons appear, and how many do you have?' Stella seemed astound for a moment, then said, 'Oh, it was the gods here; when they granted me bits of their powers, they also gave me weapons. I even have a spear, but it only activates in major emergencies; like when all my other weapons get exhausted. It comes to my hand whenever I summon it. I actually own only one pair of clothes; like one top, jeans, one dress, one skirt, etcetera. Aphrodite granted that to me. I can ask for whatever I want to look like. But I'm not that lucky, you know. I have also got all the gods' fatal flaws. Do you know how unlucky that is?'

The demigods all looked horrified at the prospect.

'Oh well,' Stella sighed. 'Anyhow, I would like to introduce you to Ashley Liliana White, legacy of Poseidon, and Christina Carter Williams, daughter of Aphrodite.'

Ashley smiled at the surprised looks. 'My great-grandmother from my mother's side was a daughter of Poseidon; she died just before the pact was made. My mother told me about my heritage on my fourteenth birthday, and gave me this locket. It's been in my family for ages. The pendant becomes a sword and the chain, a shield.'

'As for me,' Christina said. 'I was also fourteen when I came to know my heritage. We were at Stella's place, getting ready for this prom thing Stella had invited us to; it was at her cousin's school. While we were getting dressed, this hellhound came in, and Ashley fought it, seeing as Stella was in her bathroom, doing her makeup. When she came out, I started glowing pink, and I wore this really beautiful pink dress and perfect makeup. I didn't even have to dress up. Then Dad came in (he was the one dropping us to the prom)and saw me glowing pink. He looked really sad; he could see through the Mist, and he told me what was going on. Apparently, Mom thought I'd be really powerful (as much as a daughter of Aphrodite can be), and she left me my watch and ring. My ring becomes a dagger, and my watch becomes a shield.'

The bell rang. Everyone started, realizing they were still in school.

'Oh man, I do not want to study more!' Hermes whined, Apollo following suit.

'Don't worry, we only have PE and Elective now,' Athena said, taking charge. 'Okay, let's decide which Electives we should go for.'

'Why don't we go for Drama? We gods have only one Elective in common with the demigods, which is Drama,' Aphrodite suggested, displaying a rare sense of intelligence. Everyone stared at her, but agreed to it at once. Then as one, the gods worked and put the cafeteria as it was before, and changed everything that had happened to different stuff by using the Mist. They all left, heading towards the locker rooms, to change for PE.

**Stella: And the chapter's done. By the way, Merry Christmas!**

**Santa: Merry Christmas to you too, Stella!**

**Stella: **_**Oh my gods**_**! Why are **_**you**_** here Santa?**

**Santa: It's my job to look after the Christmas presents, and this chapter is a Christmas present to your fans!**

**Stella: Oh, yes, so it is. Anyhow, do enjoy your Christmas present, won't you, and tell me how it was. Till New Year! By the way, Santa, can you do the disclaimer and help me with my Christmas presents?**

**Santa: Of course, Stella, for both. Stella here does not own PJO (she will not repeat it now).**

**Stella: Bye for real, guys!**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am sorry if this chapter turns out to be horrible, for I have the nightmare of authors, the dreaded writer's block. So I desperately need ideas and I feel so stupid 'cause the poll wasn't up! It is now, so please vote! ****BrookieHyuga****, I promise, you come up in the next chapter. I have nothing more to say now, so let's just go on.**

_**Third Person's POV**_

The guys and girls headed in different directions, to their respective locker rooms. Before entering, both groups got their bags with their PE equipment. They changed into their PE uniforms. The girls wore black shorts (For someone who was more comfortable, the school had also provided short-shorts) and deep blue school-appropriate tank tops, which had their name on the back. The guys changed into almost same clothes as the girls, only they wore male tank tops with their names at the back. The gods and goddesses, of course had their incognito names written at the back. When they came out (all at once) and were tying their sports shoes, Stella stood up and said, 'Percy, you should go on and tell them exactly what happens in PE here.'

Percy rubbed his neck and stood up, addressing the crowd in front of him, and other than Stella, Ashley and Christina (who already knew), all turned to him to listen to the rules.

'Okay, in Goode, PE is _very_ different, so be all ears. In one PE class, there are 21 people, like we are. The Coach will assign the game and team leaders, unless we will be learning. One person, who hasn't been chosen as a team leader, will become the referee, or whatever you want to call that. The teams will be chosen. The teams chosen today will be the same for the year. Oh, look, here is Coach!'

Percy grinned at the Coach, who grinned back. Percy jumped back into his seat. Coach looked at all the class and said, 'I see I have a class of mostly newbies. Anyhow, I expect you, Percy, have explained the rules?' At Percy's nod of confirmation, Coach continued, 'So, today's game is Basketball, and I nominate Percy and his twin as team leaders. Oh, so your name's Harry? Okay, captains are Percy and Harry. Carry on!'

Percy got up and accepted the ball they would be playing with. They then went out and stood in the field. The sun was very bright, so Apollo used his powers to make it a bit dimmer. Percy and Poseidon stood in front of each other. They did a small match of rock-paper-scissor, which Percy won. This meant Percy would choose the players and also the side of the field he wanted first.

'Okay!' Stella broke in. 'I'll referee. Start!'

Percy smirked at his father. 'Annabeth.'

Poseidon smirked right back. 'Ath – Hermione.'

'Thalia.'

'Erm, Victor.'

'Nico.'

'Adam.'

'Ashley.'

'Fred.'

'Christina.'

'George.'

'Tom.'

'Lily.'

'Luna.'

'Rose.'

'Charles.'

'Victorie.'

'Okay, now who to choose?' Percy scratched his head. Annabeth whispered something in his ear, and he gave an evil smile to Poseidon, who was sure his son would choose Dionysus.

'Angelina.'

Poseidon's eyes bulged as Dionysus came onto his side. Then he smirked at his son, who smirked right back at him. Poseidon was sure that Percy had taken a person who would make him loose.

As for Percy, he chose Aphrodite because of something Annabeth told him. She had recounted something which had happened in the girl's locker room. I'll tell you what happened in Annabeth's point of view.

_**Flashback in Annabeth's POV**_

Here in the girl's locker room, we were in a total mess. Aphrodite was driving all of crazy, yelling about how she _hated_ PE, how she didn't _want_ to participate, and _if only_ she could sit it out. In the end, Hera (hate her, but was thankful because of her one deed), yelled, 'Angelina! _We get it_, you don't want to play PE, but for Olympus' you'll be an asset to the team you join!'

We demigods and legacies (I'm counting Stella and Ashley as legacies) stared at Hera, then Aphrodite in surprise. Hera continued, 'But please, don't charmspeak in the game!'

Mom, catching our looks of astonishment, explained further. 'When we gods were up against Typhon, while trying to slow him down and using our powers to the most, Aphrodite was charmspeaking (which is making yourself very persuasive to get what you want done) Typhon into slowing down. It worked mostly, but when he shook out of it, Aphrodite used her knife very well!'

Aphrodite smiled at the kids. 'I'm not a lady who's always after her looks, you know!'

'So what I want to say here is, Aphrodite can be very useful when she wants to be,' Athena continued. 'Best keep that in mind when we play.'

_**End Flashback**_

Percy smiled at Aphrodite; sure he had made the right choice. Aphrodite smiled back, looking like Annabeth for a moment. He looked at his girlfriend, who gave him a quick kiss before relaying her plans for the game. It didn't help that the other team was made up of all gods, while Percy's was made up mostly of demigods and a legacy. They had to show up the gods that the demigods can do well whenever they want.

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Happy late New Year! Yippee, my b'day is just few days away! So see you all later!**

**Stella**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	13. Chapter 10

**Um…sorry for not updating? I had lost all inspiration for the story, but I recently gained it. Reading all the reviews you got for a particular story you wrote helps! So, I had one review stating that I should put in some Pothena, and another that there should be a play whose topic is **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. I somehow managed to mix these two ideas and create this chapter. Oh, and I don't know much about basketball, so imagine the game happening. On with the chapter.**

_**Third Person POV**_

'All right, start!' Stella yelled, throwing the basketball into the air. The ball was snatched by Percy, who was starting, and dribbled the ball, passing the ball to Annabeth, who passed to Thalia, who passed back to Percy. Poseidon, who was starting for the other team, was stopped short because, first, his son had snatched the ball from under his nose, and second, Percy's team's members were dribbling toward the side they were supposed to be defending. Even if Poseidon had frozen, the others in his team had not, Zeus was currently chasing Percy while Athena stood guard near the goal where she was supposed to be scoring her brow furrowed. Surely her daughter had a plan which was the reason of the change of basket.

But as smart as Athena was, she couldn't figure out her daughter's plan. After all, Annabeth wasn't the smartest daughter of Athena of her age for nothing.

But the tables suddenly turned. Percy took a three-sixty turn and passed to Ashley, who passed to Christina, who passed to Aphrodite. Everyone stared as Aphrodite grabbed the ball and scored.

'Three points to Percy's team!' Stella cried. Everyone's eyes widened more. Not only had Aphrodite scored, but she had made a three-pointer!

The ball was given to Poseidon's team, but they were not allowed possession for long. Ares snatched the ball from under Zeus' nose, and passed it to Nico, who then deliberately made a pass to Aphrodite which was interpreted by Hermes.

'Fred,' Aphrodite batted her eyelashes. 'Won't you pass me the ball?'

Hermes turned mechanically and handed the ball over to Aphrodite, who scored – _again_.

This happened many more times, and at the end of the game, the score was 20 – 10 to Percy's team.

As the winners high-fived and offered congratulations to each other, the gods in the other team were either staring, dumbfounded, or seething in silence. The first was because _Aphrodite_, of all people, had scored most baskets, and second, because the gods had lost to a bunch of puny demigods (and other gods, but did that matter? No). But one thing was for sure: the all-gods team was going to be out for blood the next PE class.

'Good afternoon, class, I am Ms Kate Stevens, your Drama teacher,' the teacher said, smiling. 'So, as you have joined the Drama Elective, it will be your duty to come for the Annual Drama Program, regardless whether you have joined another Elective or not. I shall be distributing these scripts and notes on acting; at this time next week, I want you all to come up on the stage and act out one part. It's the effort that counts; don't be too disappointed if you aren't selected.'

Ms Stevens went around and distributed the scripts and notes. Annabeth grabbed hers and started reading (as much as she could through her dyslexia). Not soon afterward, she felt a finger poke her, and she turned around, a few choice words on the tip of her tongue, when she saw that it was Percy. She let go of the words she was about to say, while Percy said, 'We – the gods and demigods and legacies – are playing a harmless game of Truth or Dare. Would you care to join us?'

Not for the first time, Annabeth's resolved crumbled in front of her boyfriend's will, and she sighed, 'All right', before turning her chair to the group.

'So, rules,' Athena said. 'You can ask one or all or some people of the group any Truth or Dare question. The penalty for not answering the Truth is dunking your head in mud at the start of the school day and not washing it off until after you leave school after the Elective. The penalty for not doing a Dare is to confess your love to the person you hate the most on the intercom.'

'OK,' Aphrodite said. 'I'll go first, I have a Dare for… Harry and Hermione. I dare you to audition for the play as Romeo and Juliet… and act to the best of your abilities. With that itself, you will mostly get chosen, and if one of you don't you will have to act disappointed.'

Both of them looked horrified. This Dare meant that they would have to "declare their love" for each other, sooner or later, directly or indirectly. Aphrodite had a predatory smile on her face, the other gods, demigods and legacies all looked amused, except two; Percy and Annabeth looked like they were going to be sick. You would too, if your parents were told to act like they were dating.

Poseidon and Athena seemed to debate whether or not to accept the Dare, but in the end, they said, 'We'll do the Dare.'

All the emotions the others felt were intensified. Other than Aphrodite, Percy and Annabeth, everybody burst into laughter. Aphrodite had an evil smirk on her face. Annabeth looked like she would be sick, but Percy rubbed her back to get her to control of her emotions, but did not look far behind her.

_Oh gods, what have we gotten ourselves into?_ Annabeth thought.

**Guys, now I'm serious. If you do not tell me if HoO should happen or not, I'm ditching this story, or putting it on permanent hiatus till I get some**_** opinions**_**. Have I made myself clear? Good. The poll should be up in some time if it isn't already up. I cannot continue this story until I am told if I should have HoO. Moving onto lighter things, I will probably update once in two or three weeks, seeing as I have other stories going and my time on the computer is restricted to one hour in a day. In addition to Fanfiction, I have my school assignments to look after too, many of which I need to use the computer for. And, not helping stuff is my Mom, who says that all my school work should be done in the one hour allotted to me. Sorry about all that. Moving on, write the following in your review if you read till here: 'I AM GLAD THAT MY PARENTS DON'T STUDY IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME LIKE PERCY AND ANNABETH'S DO.'**

**Sorry for the long lecture above, but don't forget what I said.**

**Yours truly (and at the moment, slightly annoyed),**

**Stella**

**PS – I managed to finish this chapter in two hours (so, two days). Applaud me. The last sentence I spoke in mock-arrogance. Bye.**

******Edited: 3/4/13**


	14. Chapter 11

**Reasons for not updating: My exams were going on, I had a severe writer's block, I had a hell lot of inspiration for other stories, I had a severe writer's block, I have other stories to update, and did I mention the writer's block?**

**One of my BFFs, ****Shivika Dudeja****, read this story and left so many comments! Shivika, this chapter is dedicated to you (And for Olympus' sake, keep another pen-name and change your haircut!). Shivika here also gave her approval for this chapter's stroke of inspiration, and goaded me into writing it. Thank her for this chapter (she's smiling and saying thanks behind me. Ignore her, I do. Ouch! She hit me!).**

**BrookieHyuga****, you come in the next chapter, I promise.**

**I have decided that as some people want HoO to happen and some don't, I will mix it all together, and have it and not have it at the same time. You'll find out my plan this chapter.**

**Okay, all clear? Continue reading!**

_**Approximately one week later**_

_**Third Person's POV**_

'Stella! Can you give it _back_?'

The shriek pierced the room like the shot of a sharp pistol. Stella grinned from ear to ear, and dodged Christina's hand, which was about to smack her. Thalia groaned and got out from bed, while Annabeth and Ashley watched in amusement. Stella had taken Christina's hair-brush, and was not returning it. Stella, on top of having the gift of super-fast reflexes, also had the blessing of Artemis, which made her faster than she had ever been.

Seeing Thalia groan and get up, she tossed Christina her hair-brush back. She was, after all, a daughter of Aphrodite.

'Why did you take it?' Christina said angrily. Stella pointed to Thalia, was crawling out of her sleeping-bag. 'I did it so Miss I-Want-To-Sleep-In over there would wake up.'

Ashley shook her head. 'Really, Stella, only you would do that…'

Stella, Ashley and Christina had been staying the night at Annabeth's place. They had set up their den in the family room. The night before, they watched a couple of chick flicks till about three, after which they told some really scary stories. They all finally fell asleep at about five o'clock, and it was now noon. Seven hours of sleep was enough for them to survive through the day.

Even though it was Sunday, there was nobody at home. Dr and Mrs Chase had taken Bobby and Matthew to a movie they really wanted to watch, leaving Annabeth and her friends all alone till four. The girls had decided to have a quick brunch, then head out on a shopping trip, have coffee and go their separate ways.

'Come on, Thals,' Annabeth said, smothering her giggles. 'We're late anyways, but we have a tight schedule. We got to keep moving.'

'Okay,' Thalia said, stretching. 'You're like a little sister, trying to boss the older one around.'

_**Camp Jupiter – Just after the war**_

'Jason! Why can't you do your paperwork?' Reyna shouted. Jason jerked, and told his colleague (for she was just that, and nothing more), 'Reyna, I had today off, so I didn't do it.'

'So?' Reyna screeched again. 'You had work yesterday, but you haven't even started the work! You will finish all the paperwork, and only then get a free day!'

'Jason,' said a voice from behind them. Both of them whirled around to see a lady with a goatskin-cloak. 'Lady Juno!' The two dropped to their knees.

Juno smiled at them. 'My dear praetors, I have a task for you. I need you to stay in New York and go to a school called "Goode High School". Bobby and Gwen shall be praetors in your absence. But before this, you shall go to Vancouver, and bring a boy named Frank Zhang to Camp. Train him until a girl named Hazel Levesque comes. Stay for another week to train her some, and then take them both to Goode.'

'Yes, my Lady,' Reyna said.

'I shall explain the whole reason for it when you start at the school. And tell a child of Trivia to perform an aging spell on Hazel to make her fifteen. You all shall be Sophomores.'

'Of course, Lady Juno,' Jason said.

'I shall take your leave, heroes,' Juno said. 'I expect to see you in the school in one month's time, if my calculations are correct.' She disappeared in a shower of peacock feathers.

'Well,' Jason said, spitting out a couple of feathers. 'We should get to work. And, was I the only one who noticed that she sounded that she was going to be there?'

_**Tristan McLean's home, Los Angeles – just after the BMW heist**_

'But Dad, you can't do this to me!' Piper threw down her book on the dining table. 'I can't go to New York City to study!'

'Yes, Piper, sweetheart, I know,' Tristan rubbed his face tiredly. 'But you heard Jane; it's either you stay in NYC, or go to the boarding school in Armpit, Nevada.'

Piper turned green at the name of the place. Tristan was not very far behind the spectacle.

'I have managed to persuade a Dr Fredrick Chase, whose daughter, Annabeth, studies in the same school that you will go to. They have agreed to house you. Be happy about how it's turning out, Pipes. Jane wanted to send you to Armpit. I managed to convince her to send you to New York.'

'But still, Dad, I hardly get time with you,' Piper said desperately. She did not expect this when she admitted her getting the BMW.

Tristan's eyes became sad. 'I don't either, Pipes. But you force me to. Now go, pack your suitcase.'

_**Court – just after Piper's BMW heist**_

'The Court has come to a conclusion, Leo Valdez,' the Judge said in his loud, booming voice. All the whispers gradually quieted down.

'We have decided to send you to an orphanage, from where you shall go to "Goode High School". This is a school for kids like _you_; kids who have ADHD and dyslexia, though not both at the same time,' the Judge looked kindly at Leo. 'Now, son, I know you aren't all bad. But if you run away from this orphanage, or do something to question our actions, consequences will be severe.'

'Yes, my lord,' Leo said, bowing his head.

'We shall notice your behavior throughout the year,' went on the Judge. 'If you like it there enough, you shall continue staying there. If you want to leave anytime, then come to us and tell us where you want to go. Do you understand?'

'Yes, my lord,' Leo nodded.

'Then get going,' the Judge said, his eyes starting to twinkle. 'Oh, and, Mr Valdez?'

Leo, who had started to scamper off, turned back to the Judge. 'Please, we want the best for you. Accept it.'

Leo nodded hastily and ran. At last, he had gotten a fair trial, and he had no intention of backing off the words he had said to the Judge.

_**Annabeth's Place – after the shopping trip**_

'Annabeth? Thalia?' came Fredrick's voice the moment they entered the house.

'Yes, Dad?' Annabeth called back.

'Sweetheart, we want you to meet your new roommate,' Fredrick called out again.

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged baffled looks. _Roommate?_

As the two entered the living room, they saw a girl sitting in front of Fredrick and Alpana, Bobby and Matthew. The girl had choppy brown hair which she braided down her side. Her skin was a dark shade, like a Native American's. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. She wore tattered jeans, a tank top with swirly designs on it and a snowboarding jacket, even though it was _just_ autumn.

She bounced up, held out her hand, and said, 'Hi, I'm guessing you must be Annabeth and Thalia. I'm Piper McLean, your new "roommate".' She made quotations on "roommate".

'Piper's Dad, Tristan McLean, wanted to send his daughter here for her to study. I was passing by when he was talking to a friend. I pitched in the conversation and told him I'd take Piper here in, and send her to the same school as you two. He seemed really thankful and agreed immediately. I had another bed put into your room, and girls, make space in the closet for Piper's clothes,' Fredrick stopped here, and turned to Alpana, and said, 'Have I missed something?'

Alpana shook her head, smiling. 'For once dear, I think you got everything.'

Fredrick cleared his throat and said, 'Go on up, make friends, girls.'

Once up, all three girls made themselves comfortable. After finishing unpacking, they settled down on their respective beds, Annabeth turned to Piper and said, 'So, your Dad's a movie star?'

Piper blushed and said, 'Yeah, but I don't like to advertise it. I don't really want to talk about it, see?'

Thalia smiled and said, 'It's okay, we won't mention it again, and not tell anyone about him. Your secret's safe with us, sister.'

Piper looked relieved. 'Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me.'

They talked like normal teens, until the topic turned to families. It turned out that Piper's situation was very similar to demigods' lives. She had ADHD and dyslexia, too. Could she be a demigod?

**Here's the super long update (in my usual standards, at any rate). I feel tired. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I decided on a tiny little (large one, actually) twist on HoO. It will happen, but not how it happened in the books. Stay tuned to know more! See you soon!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


	15. Chapter 12

**I have nothing to say except the fact that I'm sorry that I updated so late and that this story is now officially AU. Carry on reading, people!**

_**Third Person's POV**_

'Percy!' Annabeth said, and over-dramatically, jumped into his waiting arms. 'How are you?'

'Annabeth?' he asked, looking bewilderedly over her shoulder where two girls were giggling their heads off. 'What's wrong? Why are you behaving like a lunatic? And who's the girl with Thalia?'

Annabeth relinquished her hold on her boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him. Behind her, the unknown girl stopped laughing and tugged at her braids. She was wearing a blue tank top and faded jeans, which looked to be so old that they were white. She had also worn a fleece snowboarding jacket. She wore multiple bangles on one hand, and wore a pair of the same color of royal blue flats as her top. She wore pink eyeliner that enhanced her kaleidoscopic eyes and stood out against her dark skin. She had chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights which was choppy and unevenly cut. She had braided thin strands on the side of her hair.

'Hi, I'm Piper McLean,' she said, extending her hand to Percy. He shook it and said, 'You're new? How did you become friends with Annabeth and Thalia?'

She smiled at him. 'Well, my Dad wanted to send me here, and Dr Chase was kind enough to accept me into their house. I've been staying with Annabeth and Thalia for a day now, and we've become good friends.'

Annabeth leaned over and very quietly whispered to him, 'We suspect she's a demigod. All things point to it. I'll fill you in later.'

Percy nodded, smiled and turned to the entrance, waiting for Nico and the gods to arrive. Nico had been staying with Percy, and had told him to go on to school, that he would come later. Percy really hated shadow-travel sometimes.

Instead of all the gods arriving together, Hermes and Apollo (read: Fred and George) ran in together and breathlessly told the demigods and Piper, the suspected demigod, the others were on their way. They then started walking toward their lockers discussing some event with each other, leaving the actual sixteen-and-fifteen-and-a-half-year-olds to wonder what had happened. The question was answered when Hera (read: Victorie) entered with two kids. They looked to be around the demigods' age – fifteen to sixteen. Hera turned to them and giving a look of distaste to Annabeth, who scowled back, and said, 'Okay these are Jason Grace and Reyna, who doesn't want to reveal her surname, and this is – who are you, girl?'

'Oh, um, can I know your name, please?' Piper said, startled. Hera narrowed her eyes at the girl and said, 'I'm Victorie, and you?'

'Oh, um, nice to um, meet, Victorie, I'm Piper McLean,' Piper said, flummoxed that someone could be so hostile.

Hera's expression changed immediately. 'Oh, so _you're_ Piper? Lovely. Now, I need you to come with me. I know your mother and I am going to introduce you to her.'

Piper's eyes widened and she started walking hesitantly towards the entrance where Hera had shooed her to. Hera turned to the demigods and said, 'Okay, that girl is a demigod. I am going to tell her everything. Greeks, these two – Jason and Reyna – are Romans. Praetors, these three are Greeks. Treat each other well. And where are the other two?'

Hera eyed the Romans beadily, while the two groups stood, shocked. Jason managed to stutter out something about the "other two" being outside and Hera swept away to where Piper was waiting.

'You know who she is?' Jason asked the Greeks, Reyna being too shocked to talk. They nodded.

'Let's introduce ourselves,' Annabeth said. 'Percy, you start.'

'Um, okay,' Percy said. 'I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. I'm a son of Poseidon, um, Neptune to you guys, I think (Annabeth nodded to him), and I did a whole bunch of stuff.'

'I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and I have done a whole bunch of stuff too,' Jason told Percy challengingly, but before Percy could say anything, Reyna hastily intervened.

'Okay, okay, keep the fights for later. As you know, I'm Reyna. My mom's Bellona, who's like a female version of Mars. She's pure Roman.'

Annabeth told the other two, 'Mars is Ares', before turning to the Romans and introducing herself. 'I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and this is –'

'I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus,' Thalia said slowly. Percy and Annabeth stared at her. _Why did she say her last name?_ they thought. But Thalia had her reasons. First, she believed that the Jason in front of her was, really, truly, her little brother. For gods' sake, he had the same last name and he even had the little scar on his lip. Second, if she just said Thalia, Jason, who might be her brother, would assume that she had the same name as his sister. If _he remembers you_, said a niggling voice in the back of her mind, which she pushed away. She looked imploringly at Jason.

The son of Jupiter, for his part, looked extremely shocked. 'Thalia?' he asked his sister in a soft voice. Percy, Annabeth and Reyna got shocked to the core. How did two people, Greek and Roman, know each other? Their questions were answered when Thalia flung herself forward and cried, 'My baby brother! Oh, Jason, where have you been for so many years?'

Annabeth and Percy were very hurt. Why did Thalia not tell them of her little brother? Didn't she trust them? Reyna knew of Jason's sister, though. Jason had looked very troubled one day and told Reyna all about how his mother had given him to Juno and how he ended up in the Wolf House. He also confided on how Lupa had told him all about this story. He had also mentioned a sister when Reyna asked.

'Her name's Thalia, but she's not important,' he had said quickly, then refused to elaborate further.

'_This_ is your sister, Jason?' she asked in disbelief. 'Thalia?'

Thalia relinquished her hold on Jason and wiped her eyes. 'You told Reyna about me?' He nodded and she again pulled him into a hug. Nico, who was walking towards the lockers, froze when he saw Thalia hugging a boy who looked strangely like Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. But it couldn't be Jason.

'Thalia?' he asked her. Thalia let go of Jason and turned to her boyfriend.

'Nico, Percy, Annabeth, I almost forgot to introduce him properly to you! This is my brother, Jason Grace, and that's Reyna,' she continued for Nico. 'They're Romans and Reyna's a daughter of Bellona. Jason's a son of Jupiter. Romans, this is –'

'– Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto,' Reyna said, glaring harshly at said boy. Nico paled. _Thalia is going to kill me_.

'How do you know him?' Annabeth asked suspiciously, forgoing her hurt for a bit.

'He is the _Ambassador of Pluto_ for us Romans,' Jason said coldly to him. Thalia whipped around to face him.

'_What_? You _knew_ about Jason and never told me? How could you do this to me?' Thalia cried. By this time, if you haven't already guessed, a crowd had gathered. Hearing the whispers, Percy turned to the crowd, a menacing glare on his face which resulted in shudders running through the crowd.

'Why can't you mind your own business? Shoo!' he snapped. The mortals only knew Percy as the hot popular guy, and were, excuse my language, _shit scared_ of him. The crowd thinned quickly enough, and only Tiffany and her followers remained.

Today Tiffany decided to go to a new level of sluttiness altogether. She wore such a short dress that Annabeth was surprised that she couldn't see her underwear (if she was wearing one) **(AN – Ew, mental images! And for the people out there who would undoubtedly ask why I wrote such stuff if it created mental images, I'll have you know that I'm just thirteen, and even if I seem too mature for that [which I'm sure I don't] a thirteen year old can only take so much)**. She wore platform heels which looked like it would be a miracle to stand in, much less walk. At least, it seemed that way to Annabeth. She looked like she had dunked her face in a bucket-full of make up before she came. Her skin was a muck darker orange than how Annabeth had seen on her first day, she must have done fake-tanning again. Her curly blonde hair (Annabeth learnt later from Stella that Tiffany thought Percy liked curly blondes, so she decided to go curly. Annabeth smirked) was half-way down her back, as she had gotten extensions.

'Oh, Percy, relax, why don't you?' Tiffany said breathily, stroking Percy's arm **(AN – Ugh, you don't know how much pain I went through to write the last few words *shudders like I have seen spiders*. Anyway, continue reading.)**. Annabeth glared at Tiffany, who started backing away, seeing Annabeth was glaring ferociously, and could hardly be counteracted, so she just went toward the crowd, slipping and sliding because of her heels.

Annabeth and Thalia had decided that after dressing up for their first day at school, they would do something similar on an everyday basis. Today, Annabeth was wearing ripped shorts which were frayed at the ends (a monster had clawed the lower half off, leaving her with a stylish pair of shorts) and a plain grey tank top. She'd decided to wear a pair of grey flats and a grey headband holding her hair back. Surprisingly, all the grey she wore matched her streak.

Thalia, however, decided to go toward punk style. She wore a royal blue knee-length skirt with her 'Death to Barbie' top. It went well with the skirt, astonishingly. Two royal blue clips held her hair from her eyes and she wore black ankle boots.

Percy and Nico both wore jeans and Camp T-shirts with green converse for Percy and black for Nico. Jason wore a similar outfit, except he wore _his_ Camp's T-shirt and blue converse. All three's hair was in their normal messy state.

Reyna wore a pair of designer jeans and a red top with a complicated design done in shades of white and grey. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a pair of red flats.

Reyna was about to say something to Jason when she suddenly froze and turned to Percy and Annabeth, 'You are _the_ Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase? The son of Neptune and daughter of Minerva?'

Annabeth frowned and replied, 'Yes we told you, we are indeed the children of Poseidon (Percy) and Athena (me).'

Reyna's eyes narrowed at the two and the two were struck by déjà vu. Reyna had a striking resemblance to someone they'd seen.

'You two destroyed Circe's Island?' Reyna questioned. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded to Reyna. Annabeth suddenly gasped, 'I know you! You look like that girl who received us at the Island! Hylla!'

Reyna gave a cold smile. 'Yes, that was my sister. You destroyed our home, where we were well taken care of. You left us at the mercy of those pirates. Luckily for you, being the daughters of Bellona, Hylla and I were able to escape and become the Queen of the Amazons and Praetor of Camp Jupiter respectively. I owe you for that.'

'Look Reyna, we didn't mean to do that,' Percy said uncomfortably. 'We had a quest to finish (it was unauthorized, but that's pointless right now), our Camp was in danger, we had to do it to escape. We didn't really think about what would happen to the Island inmates.'

Reyna lowered her cold gaze and gave a wry smile to them. 'I suppose I understand your point. I would do the same for Camp Jupiter (our Camp). I think that you did Hylla and me a favor by releasing the pirates. We're happier where we are.'

'_What_ are you talking about?' Thalia broke in. The two Greeks and one Roman jumped, having forgotten the presence of the others. Percy opened his mouth to say something when a shriek ripped the calm air of the school. The sounds were coming from where Piper had disappeared.

**I'm sorry, really sorry for not updating and the cliffy. I also have a question/request for you guys. I have way too much on my hands, so I can't write all my stories at the same time. I have decided to put a poll on my profile, and whoever wants to vote can do so. Basically, which story I should work on first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth. There's this one, one in which the future demigod kids go to the past (Past, Here We Come!), a rewrite of a story called 'Mark of Athena Goes Haywire', a rewrite of my 'Characters read the Series' of Percy Jackson, my House of Hades, and another one in which Harry Potter's parents come back to life. Vote soon, because I will put up one update on all stories except for the rewrite and the Harry Potter one; I'm going to wait to start a new story. This is the last update for this story until the results come out. I might update all my stories by one chapter during the month. The poll remains open after a chapter in all my stories.**

**PS – I have another Harry Potter Idea in my head, in which a young muggle HP fan gets her Hogwarts letter and is going to go to Hogwarts. I'm adding that to the poll too. Ciao!**

**Stella**


End file.
